


Of Apartments

by babybirdblues



Series: You're Breaking [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: I really do use tags like the tumblr ones, Jason does, Jason is a really good older brother, Oops, Tim just needs someone to help him, even if he's not conventional, who wants to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only taken a month and three days to get to this point.  Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> and the babies get fluffier and start the healing process a bit~

Jason stumbles into his apartment wincing.  Fucking Ivy and her plants.  He maybe should have brought babybird with him but truthfully, leaving him at home was the best for Tim.

Walking out of the little entrance room Jason blinks, pauses and blinks again.

“My floor is white?”

Tim freezes, watching Jason stare at his floor incredulously.  He looks ready to bolt and Jason doesn’t want that.

“Never knew it was white.  Always been that damn grey colour.  Fucking hell, you work miracles babybird.  What else did you get up to while I was gone?”

Jason watches as Tim’s body moves in little twitches, like he’s not sure how to move or what to do.  It’s kind of cute but at the same time exasperating because Jason has no patience.  He’ll try though because he needs to; he decided he was going to do this and fucking damn it all he’s going to.

It’s only taken a month and three days to get to this point.

Fuck.

He sighs and stretches, looping an arm around Tim’s shoulders and ignores the way Tim flinches.  “So, what else did you clean for me babybird?  I mean, seriously, some of this shit could be completely different from what I’ve always known.”

Tim looks at him out of the corner of his eye.  “The bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, fire escape…did you know you had a nest of mice in your sock drawer?”

Taking in the disgusted look on Tim’s face Jason has to bite back a laugh.  “Nah, find them a good home did ya babybird?”

Tim huffs and crosses his arms.  “They’re in the box on the fire escape actually. I burned all of your socks by the way.”

“Wait, what? You burned my socks?”

He gets a gentle elbow to the ribs - enough pressure for his grip to loosen and Tim to duck away, biting his lip and escaping to the bathroom.  Jason freezes completely then - still reaching out to grab at Tim - and just stares after Tim for a few minutes.  A puff of air escapes between Jason’s closed lips and he shakes his head before wandering into the kitchen for some food.

—-

They eat dinner together, like they always do.  Jason finds he’s been eating more regularly and more Alfred approved meals now that Tim’s spending most of his time at the apartment.  Maybe Jason should get another one, one with more room.  But at the same time he likes his small apartment with Tim - it also helps that Alfred and Tim have tag-teamed him to get him to venture back to the Manor at least three times a month.  You can’t say no, to either of them.

It’s ten to ten and they’re in the living room when Tim reluctantly gets ready to leave.

“There’s a case that I’m working on.  I left the analysis running, it should be finished by now.”

Jason gets up and ruffles Tim’s hair, moving it back and pressing a soft kiss to Tim’s temple.

“Not a problem babybird.  If the fucking Demon causes trouble shoot him in the knee yeah?”

Tim lets out a soft huff of laughter and rolls his eyes.  “Yes sir.  Right after telling Alfred it’s Jason Approved.”

He hesitates, taking hold of Jason’s hand when he goes to stumble back to the couch.  “I probably won’t be back tonight…”

Tim’s thumb is making small circles on Jason’s palm before Tim lets go and pulls back.  “But I’ll be here for breakfast okay?”

Jason smiles, tossing Tim his keys.  “I’ll have some healthy shit ready for you at 8.”

—-

Jason opens an eye when he feels a tentative touch to his hand.  Tim is standing there - outlined by the light in the kitchen - in a too big shirt and holding the arm that isn’t reaching out protectively in front of him.  It takes a minute to realize that there are tears silently making their way down Tim’s face.

Rolling a bit to make room, Jason flips his hand over and takes hold of Tim’s, gently lacing their fingers together.

“Cm’erebbbird.”

Tim nods and a soft sob escapes his lips as he buries his face in Jason’s chest.

“Shhhhbbbird.  S’ok.”

It’s probably not.  Not right now.  Not to Tim but Jason’s willing to work through this.  Part of working through it - something he’s found out through trial and error - is not rushing Tim into speaking.  Well the first night was okay, because they were both out of it.  Well Jason was fucking shitfaced but that’s beside the point.

Sighing softly Jason rubs his thumb across Tim’s knuckles.  He can tell it’s working to calm Tim down when Tim shifts, from where he just sprawled out on top of Jason, to a more comfortable position.

A deep breath expands his chest and raises Tim up, causing a glare.  Jason just chuckles and entwines his other hand in Tim’s hair -

“Feel be’er baby?”

and fuck that was a slip.  He meant to say babybird.  It seems that Tim’s too out of it to really register it though.  Kind of a good thing.

He doesn’t get a reply and that’s okay, Jason didn’t expect an answer.  Tim yawns.

A chuckle escapes Jason and he curls over onto his side, tucking Tim up under his chin. 

“Go to sleep.”

Tim just curls farther into Jason, wrapping his free arm behind Jason’s neck, and hums.


End file.
